


Cave thoughts (an ash and puck fan fic)

by 1224clover



Series: BOOK [1]
Category: puck/ash
Genre: Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1224clover/pseuds/1224clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two boys are left alone in a cave. Ash and puck from iron fey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave thoughts (an ash and puck fan fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved these two but nobody wrote fanfics for them so I took it into my own hands

Ash reached down and pulled out his sword and i saw the ice glamour radiating off the gleaming metal. On instinct I wanted to pull out my daggers and attack, but I was letting him do this. I pulled out my daggers and handed them to Ash. 

He looked at me with widened eyes like a see in headlights. Afraid and confused. "Your actually going to let me do this? No fight, nothing  
"Yup Mr.Icicles, I'm done fighting. Now come on, I'm not getting any younger"  
Ash lifted his sword and pointed it at my chest "Goodbye Goodfellow, we had a good run"   
and ash came at me. Then it seemed like he changed his mind last second, but it was too late. And he cut a giant gash from my ribcage to my shoulder. It took all my concentration to not cry out, or scream at the horrible feeling. The sword was so cold that it burned life fire and the edges of my vision were going black. I crumpled to the ground and everything was black.  
NO NOOO  
i couldn't have done that. Why would I ever do that. He may get on my nerves sometimes but he was my best friend for centuries, even when it could have gotten him banished. I bent over him and could barely see through the tears streaming down my face. He looked up at me and smiled a genuine smile. "good job Ash, I knew you would do it one day"  
I could hardly breath as I realized what had happened and that Puck was about to die.   
"Puck please don't die" I took a deep shuddering breath "You can't die Robin,I love you"  
He looked at me and the blood that was seeping out of his wounds had turned all the snow around us red. He whispered "After....all...this...time....you..finally............did it....You...said.....my .......name" and Pucks eyes closed forever. He turned into thousands of leaves that drifted away in the wind.

)  
)  
)  
)  
)  
I screamed and woke with a start. I saw a pair of piercing green eyes looking at me, concerned and amused at the same time.  
He smirked "Had a bad dream Ice-Boy"  
I just glared at him. Bad move.  
"You know, I heard you say my name quite a few times. Did I kill you or something?" He asked with false concern.  
"No and stay out of it Goodfellow. Why don't you go piss off Titaina"  
"Oh well that's not exactly how you treat a person that you love" he said with a teasing smirk.  
I felt blood rise to my face. I could tell I was very red. "H-h-how much did you hear me say in my sleep?" I stuttered.  
"Hmm something about you killing me but before I faded you confessed your undying love"

I grimaced, so he heard it all.  
well of course I did Ice-boy. Didnt you know that already?  
What the hell puck how can you hear my thoughts.  
well, the hell Ash. I thought you would have figured it by out now.  
Wha-a  
All of the sudden I was pushed up against the the cave wall. I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. They tasted like lemonade and honey on a summer day. Puck lined his lips up perfectly up with mine and after a few more seconds of this I felt his tongue slide across my lips asking for entrance. I decided to not let him in. Even in my state of pleasure I thought, puck can't always get what he wants.  
then a hand slid up my thigh and rubbed my dic* through my pants. I let out a moan of pleasure and that was enough for Puck to slide his tongue into my mouth. He explored the cavern of my mouth with his tongue, causing pleasure to spread through me in waves and I let out another moan. At that I saw pucks eyes light up as he pushed me against the wall harder and slid his hands under my shirt. Tracing my abs and pecks sending shock waves of pleasure through me. I didnt know that anything could feel this good. I slid my hands up pucks shirt and traced my cold hands along his abs and brushing over his pecks letting a satisfied moan escape his sweet lips. 

Puck leaned in closer and slid his hands down to the top of my pants not going I but just brushing the skin, and I let out a loud moan and got hard away. Puck raised an eyebrow and pulled away, breaking the kiss.  
was breathless and felt odd without Pucks   
on me and his lips on mine.  
"Are you ok with this?" He asked, looking prepared for me to lash out at him or reject him. I automatically felt guilty because that means I've been treating him so bad he expects to get hurt.

Instead of responding I grabbed puck and pushed him up against the wall. He was so startled he couldn't do anything to stop me as I leaned in to touch his lips to mine.  
Pucks pov:  
Ash pushed me against the wall before I could do anything. I knew that this wasn't good for either of us but it felt so good I didnt stop him as he leaned  
in and placed his cool lips on mine.  
. 

. His lips were cool and they pressed against me. Not cold but just...perfect. He swiped his cool tongue on my lips and I wouldn't let him in since he wouldn't let me. He slid is hand over my thigh and almost to my dic* but he stopped and moved his hand to the top of my pants just on the skin, teasing me by not letting me be pleasured but still getting   
roused. I figured the only way to get what I want was to let him get his way first. I slowly opened my mouth, hardly at all. But ash took the small opening as his opportunity and slid  
is tongue into my warm cavern. The coolness of his tongue rubbing against the inside of   
my mouth felt soo good and with his soft lips moving on mine the pleasure was amazing and I let out an aroused moan that took Ash by surprise.   
my arms reached out of their own accord and buried my hands in his messy black hair, as he rubbed small circles in my thigh slowly moving upwards and causing rippled of pleasure every time he got closer to my aroused dic*. 

I pulled my hands out of his hair and backed up breaking the kiss. I was shorter than ash so I tilted my head back and traced teasing kisses down his jawline before pulling his shirt off and continuing my trail down his chest. Every now and then Ash would make a long deep moan so I continued stopping at the button to his pants.   
ked up with a questioning glance and he just nodded red faced. I slid my hands over his chest and abs down to the button. Teasingly I took my sweet time unhooking the button and sliding the zipper down. I pushed my hands into the sides of his pants, sliding them slowly down over his thighs. I rubbed my hand over his boner that was currently trying to escape his boxers. I kissed him on the lips as I slowly pulled the boxers down too.   
he stood completely naked in front of me and completely at my will. I stood and pushed my tongue into his cool cavern as my hand slid down to rub his balls. A moan escaped his lips as I rubbed and rubbed. Finally I bent down and placed my mouth on the head of his hard dic*. I slowly bobbed back and forth in a long slow movement and getting an appreciative   
moan from Ash. I sped up and as I sucked I rubbed his balls and Ash screamed "PUCK. MMMHMMM . Oh HELL. MAKE ME CUM. I followed his commands and sped up even  
more. His moans were rapidly getting louder  
r and more frequent. He screamed ROBIN and fell on his knees. I knew what was about to happen so I slowed down and backed up and his cum shot out and sprayed all over both me and him. I bent back over and licked the tip of his dic* and he moaned and layed down.

Ash Pov:  
I took a shaky breath. Still out of breath from the bj. I stood up and told Puck to lay down on the big flat rock in the back of the cave.   
he obediently walked back and layed  
down. I walked over and said "Are you ready?"  
puck shook his head yes. So I bent over and traced a finger up his thigh and right on to h  
is hardening dic* tracing a slow pattern  
that revived a moan from puck. I unsnapped his button and super and pulled off hiss boxers and pants with a pull. I wasn't teasing him like he did me.  
I formed a small cube of ice in my hand, opened Robins mouth, placed in inside and said suck. He did an you could tell it was cold.  
I formed another and traced it all over his pecks and abs. He moaned and I received cold air blown in my ear from the burst. Once that cube had melted I formed another and started slowly rubbing it on his dic* receiving loud moans. He went faster and faster until puck almost came. But ash stopped and said turn over. Puck was weak with the almost climax but he managed. Ash formed a stick of ice about eight once ling and three inches wide and told puck to go doggy style. Puck obeyed and ash slowly pressed it in to robins warm hole. He would stop and pull back after an inch. Adding on another inch each time. Once ash had pushed in the full eight inches he started to go faster. Pucks moans were louder and then he whispered "fuck me with it ash long hard and fast. I want to cum" in aseductive voice. Ash did what puck said and while he was fucking puck with the ice he reached out and started rubbing pucks balls which caused more and louder moaning as puck got closer and closer. Then ash stopped. He pulled out the ice and told puck to turn back over. Puck did and ash rubbed his balls again and ash bent down and started lickin  
pucks dic* in long strokes. After all the arousal and this puck came. And ash took it all.   
•

 

they were both weak and spent as they layed holding hands. "I love ya iceboy" "Love you too robin"


End file.
